


i'm all yours

by dinopire



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Intimacy, Pregnancy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinopire/pseuds/dinopire
Summary: kushina and minato being cute, plus minato assuaging some of kushina's worries about motherhood.





	i'm all yours

**Author's Note:**

> ft. naruto (in utero)

He only watched her at first, footsteps mute as he stopped in the doorway. She knew he was there immediately, although she was faced away from him, her hair spilling over her shoulder. It carried on over the rim of the bathtub, not quite touching the floor. Minato stepped into the bathroom, already working on loosening his clothes, aiming to discard them with no care. She turned towards him, eyes brightening.

“Minato! Help me wash my hair.” She wasted no time, grinning widely at the appearance of her husband. He smiled, barely, feeling the tension of the day slip away.

The water sloshed, nearly spilling over as he stepped into the bathtub, startling a laugh out of Kushina. He reached for her as soon as he was sat down and she shifted so she could fit comfortably in his lap. She pressed their lips together, a greeting that conveyed he had been away from her for too long.

He was content with sliding his arms around her, her chin resting on his shoulder as she leaned against him. There was a familiarity in their position that could only be achieved through many years together. He forgot for a blissful moment, about all the pressure placed on his shoulders, as their hearts beat in unison.

“Good day?” He finally asked, hand moving downwards to rest on the pronounced curve of her abdomen, where a certain someone was living.

“He was so nice today, ‘ttebane.” Her words were sighed as she sank deeper into the water, pulling her long hair in alongside her. “Didn’t make me throw up or anythin’.”

He pressed a kiss against the side of her neck in response, pleased to hear it. There was peaceful silence for a moment before he glanced at her. She was scrunching up her face, eyes looking sideways in the way she always did when she was thinking too hard about something.

“What is it?” He wound a strand of her hair around his finger, still taken by the deep red colour.

“Nothing…” She trailed off, lips twisting into a frown, “but, what if I’m a bad mother?”

“Why would you think that?” He wasn’t fazed, only wondering. Her eyes rose to meet his, seemingly paler than ordinary. He had heard of this, in those few and far moments he had panicked and read through parenting books. Doubts and worries were common for a first time mother. It was all he could do to soothe them.

He, himself, had wondered if he was enough. Kushina would do nothing less than love their son wholeheartedly, with a fierceness that she carried with every action. She was devoted, passionate and warm. Their son would only be greeted with care, and he was sure that between the two of them, competence.

“Just a thought.” She mumbled, appearing to want to sink underwater. It was disconcerting to see her unsure, it wasn’t a side he saw often.

“You have enough love in your heart for the entire village, with that, you could never be anything of the sort.” He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, expression open and earnest. There was no mask when it was just the two of him. He wasn’t the Yellow Flash, he wasn’t the Hokage, he was just Minato.

“He could never ask for a better mother.” Here he cracked, the entirety of his adoration for her shining through. She flushed deep red, hiding her face in his neck. Affection of this sort still caused her face to catch fire, but it never stopped being endearing.

“You’re too much of a sweet talker.” She grumbled, lifting up her head and pulling him down for a hard kiss. It was a very Kushina-like skill, to be able to switch from insecure to wanting to devour him whole in a split second. Minato could not complain in the slightest, smiling into it.

He could only hope the bright moments in their life never ended.


End file.
